


I love the way it hurts

by amaryllis (Lilly0)



Series: Advent Calendar 2018 [16]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bottom Tony Stark, Dom Stephen Strange, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Feels, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sex, Spanking, Sub Tony, Sub Tony Stark, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Top Stephen Strange, True Love, Trust, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/amaryllis
Summary: Tony wants to try out something new in bed, and Stephen is eager to give him what he wants.





	I love the way it hurts

**Author's Note:**

> This is not really hardcore BDSM or anything. Stephen and Tony are just trying something new. :D
> 
> Also Tony has such a nicely shaped butt... someone has to spank it. Just saying *coughs*

 

Tony is not one to do actual housework. He has AIs and actual real humans doing that for him, but today his precious cleaning lady called in sick, and honestly... he thinks like he should be able to wash some clothes on his own.

 

So he does, washes his clothes from the last week and even parts of Stephen's clothes. It goes better than expected, nothing shrinks, nothing changes its color. That's what he calls a success. His roll of success proceeds further as he even manages to immediately find the right place to put the clothes in. He and Stephen own a huge wardrobe, because why not.

 

Both of them like things tidy. Tony does enjoy a controlled mess in his workshop, and Stephen's paperwork and reading corner doesn't always look the tidiest, but generally they like things in a certain order.

 

Tony has to grin slightly when he realizes Stephen has his pants and shirts ordered by color. Cute. Kind of nerdy in a cute way. He is about to put Stephen's pants into the right place when something drops to the floor.

 

Tony bends down, picking the item up. It's one of Stephen's belt. It's not a fancy item, but it feels thick yet flexible between his fingers. Tony looks at it for a while, for a long while... there is a lump in his throat suddenly, and something in his stomach pools up. It feels close to nervousness mixed with curiosity. He knows this feeling... and he is kind of embarrassed to feel it now. He lets the belt run between his fingers, carefully smacking it against his palm.

 

"Am I interrupting something?" Stephen's voice can be suddenly heard behind him, and Tony almost drops the belt again. There is only a hint of teasing in Stephen's voice, other than that he sounds rather thoughtful and soothing.

 

Tony shakes his head furiously and puts the belt at its place again, together with the pants he originally was about to put away.

 

"Tony, I'm just saying," Stephen grabs Tony's shoulder softly. "If you want to try something new or do something, just tell me, and I will try to go with your wish."

 

Tony frowns slightly, he looks at Stephen like he wants to say something, but then he shakes his head. "It's nothing," he says.

 

Stephen doesn't push him further.

 

But the thought keeps lingering in Tony's mind.

 

~~~

 

None of them talks about it for weeks though, Tony has almost forgotten about it. Almost. Because sometimes his thoughts go to more dangerous places, and he finds himself googling stuff, researching, and then dropping it again, because there is no way he can...wants... should... and Stephen...

 

But then Stephen is pretty kinky himself. He has used ties and blindfolds, and he loves pushing Tony to the edge. They both like it, elaborating how far they can go, and see up to which point they still enjoy it, carefully defining their limits. Stephen never says no immediately when Tony suggest something, he will at least think about it. And if what Tony suggests is too hard for him, they will go for a lighter version of it. Or won't do it at all.

 

And of course it's the same the other way round.

 

~~~

 

He comes home later this evening because he had a few meetings. He feels tired and drained. He hates all that annoying pseudo-friendly socializing during these meetings. Stephen is already in their bedroom, sitting on the sofa and reading. Tony kisses him briefly before heading to the shower to wash the day off him.

 

It's when he wraps a towel around his hips that it strikes him. He wants to feel Stephen now. Inside him, around him, he wants to feel as much as possible. More than usual.

 

He wants to...

 

Despite all the pondering he did the last weeks, now that he knows he wants it, he decides not to make a big deal out of it.

 

He drops his towel to the floor again, walking out of the bathroom. He puts on a little show for Stephen, sways his hips slightly and pretends he doesn't have any ulterior motives. He catches Stephen's interest immediately.

 

Stephen puts his book aside. "Tony," he says, voice hoarse. "Come."

 

Tony obliges, kneeling down in front of Stephen with a smirk and opening the buttons of his trousers. Stephen helps him a bit by lifting his knees and allowing Tony to slip his trousers and pants downwards, revealing his erection.

 

Tony doesn't tease, instead goes directly into action, lips wrapped around Stephen's cock. "Tony," Stephen gasps in surprise, his fingers driving through Tony's hair.

 

Tony smirks, his tongue curls around the tip of Stephen's cock while he sucks at it. He looks up a bit, batting his eyes at Stephen.

 

He works Stephen up properly. Then he lets go all of a sudden, leaning back a bit and looking at Stephen directly. "I want it," he says quietly. "Spank me."

 

"Fuck, Tony, I would have done it without you putting so much effort into asking."

 

Tony cracks a grin. "You don't like me blowing you?"

 

"I love it when you suck my dick," Stephen states bluntly. "You're freaking good at it."

 

The praise goes directly to Tony's own erection. He doesn't want to give in yet though, there are other things to do. He tugs at the belt in Stephen's trousers, until Stephen pushes his hand away.

 

"Look at me," Stephen orders. When Tony does, Stephen looks right into his eyes. "Are you sure?" he asks, surprisingly breathless.

 

It's then that Tony realizes that his fears that Stephen might find him weird were completely unfounded. "You actually fantasized about it too?"

 

"You have a well-shaped bottom," Stephen states bluntly.

 

Tony isn't sure if he should blush now or feel happy.

 

Stephen stands up and pulls Tony up with him. "How do you want it?"

 

That's it, that's the problem, Tony thinks, he doesn't know. It's too much... even voicing it already pushed him over his own limits. "You decide," he finally says.

 

"What?" Stephen blinks. "Are you sure?"

 

"Yes," Tony's head feels lighter all of a sudden. Why didn't he think about it before? "You are in charge. I trust you." He leans forward a bit until his lips almost touch Stephen's earlobe. "Where do you want me?" he whispers.

 

"On the bed, on your hands and knees."

 

Tony is not wearing any clothes, gladly, so he settles for Stephen's preferred position immediately. Stephen pushes slightly at Tony's frame, making him slip backwards and closer to the edge of the bed. Then he nods contently. Tony feels Stephen's hand brush over his back and then move over the curve of his butt.

 

"I don't know how I will react," Tony points out, annoyed at the nervous shaking in his voice.

 

"Then guide me a little," Stephen reassures him softly. "I haven't done this before either. It's not just you."

 

Something about this makes Tony feel comfortable and relaxed immediately. It's new to Stephen too, yet Stephen is willing to try, and he probably sees himself enjoying it.

 

"Tony, I can't warm you up with my hands, you know that, right?"

 

Tony nods.

 

"Tell me your safe-word."

 

"Pretzels."

 

Stephen squeezes his shoulder. "We'll start slow."

 

"Just start already," Tony mutters impatiently. "I'm getting an anxiety attack down here."

 

Stephen chuckles.

 

 

 

The first time Stephen lets his belt come down against Tony's butt it doesn't hurt much. Tony can tell he is holding back his strength to give Tony the time to adapt, and himself the time to check his strength and the power of his swats. Tony lets out a shaky breath, feeling how Stephen taps with his belt against his butt. Number two comes down stronger and it makes Tony gasp slightly. Three and four hits lower, almost at his thighs and it draws a little cry from Tony. The fifth swat comes down faster and harder than before, the pain is sharp and hot, and it makes Tony gasp.

 

Stephen pauses. "You are doing so well," he mutters. "If only you could see how well... how beautiful you look." His fingers touch Tony's hot skin softly, before squeezing his left butt cheek.

 

"Shit," Tony curses under his breath.

 

He doesn't see it, but he can hear the smirk in Stephen's voice. "Did that hurt?" he asks teasingly. Before Tony can answer he suddenly feels Stephen's lips against his butt, licking and sucking at the abused skin.

 

It draws the first moan from Tony.

 

And then, without further warning, Stephen picks up his belt again, cracking it across Tony's butt hard.

 

Shit, he is not messing around anymore.

 

"How many was that?" Stephen asks.

 

Tony did not expect that. "Six," he stutters.

 

The next swats blend in together, and Tony is so preoccupied with counting each of them that he almost doesn't realize when Stephen stops again. His skin feels so hot, his arms are shivering slightly.

 

"You look so good," Stephen praises, and his voice is hoarse with want. It makes Tony so freaking proud he made his stoic Stephen sound like... this. "So freaking hot." His fingertips brush over Tony's shoulder, down his back, caress his butt and thighs and then go up again.

 

It's a light touch, yet it makes Tony shiver with anticipation. Stephen repeats the same movements a few times, until he lets his fingernails scratch over the abused skin of his butt. It hurts, and feels so hot at the same time. Tony feels his adrenaline rush in again. "I can handle more."

 

"Yeah," Stephen says quietly. "How about we settle for ten more?"

 

"I can probably take more," Tony pushes.

 

Stephen chuckles. "Ten," he states in a matter-of-fact tone "And then we'll see."

 

Tony has enough experience to know once Stephen picks his belt up again and delivers the next blow, it's going to hurt a shit-ton, because he has cooled down. And it does. He gasps and moans at the next swats, his arms shaking violently.

 

Stephen doesn't prompt him to count, probably well aware that it would be too much for him to do that now. Instead Tony focuses on his breath and the feeling on his skin whenever Stephen hits him. The pain has no time to cool down, before it does, the next swat is coming. Stephen is varying his swats in rhythm and strength, and it makes it even harder to anticipate what's going to come next.

 

When Stephen hits his upper thighs, Tony cries, dropping down on his elbows. Stephen stops for a moment. "Colour?" he prompts.

 

"Green," Tony answers immediately.

 

"Think properly and then answer," Stephen orders.

 

He is not messing around when he uses this tone. If Tony doesn't oblige, he will stop everything at once, and Tony doesn't want it to stop. So he does think properly. "Not really orange," he finally answers. "But goes there."

 

"Thank you for telling me, Tony, we'll leave the thighs for today," Stephen says, his voice warm and it sends a wave of joy down Tony's spine. He made Stephen proud. It's silly, but in moments like these, he loves the feeling of appreciation and praise. "Can we continue?"

 

"Yes," Tony answers immediately.

 

"Then go back to your position."

 

Tony nods and pushes himself up again on his palms. He takes a few deep breaths, feeling how Stephen teases him by rubbing the belt over his butt. "We have five more to go," Stephen says before he smacks Tony's butt again.

 

Tony gasps, drawn between surprised that it's still five to go and trying to deal with the agony his behind is in. The pain is so real it makes his head go lighter, and his skin prickle. He wants more of that. More. "More," he begs. "Stephen. Harder"

 

Stephen spanks him again, and again. Each swat harder than before.

 

More, more, Tony keeps demanding for more, until the hardest one cracks across his butt and he cries out, dropping down his stomach. He is still trying to catch his breath when he feels Stephen kneeling next to him now, his hand on his back. "You were so good, Tony, so good."

 

Tony rolls on his back, ignoring the pain that jolts through his body once his abused skin makes contact with the sheets. He just doesn't fucking care right now. He just cares for... He wraps his warms around Stephen, pulling him into a heated kiss. "Fuck me," he demands breathlessly. "Stephen..."

 

"Damn it, Tony," Stephen curses, his voice hoarse. "At least let me put some lotion on-"

 

"No, I need to feel you inside now," Tony demands.

 

"Damn, you pushy minx," Stephen groans before he pulls back a bit, and when he comes back he has a bottle in his hand and a package with condoms. "Turn over," he commands.

 

Tony rolls on his stomach, getting back up on his knees. He feels Stephen's fingers pressed against his entrance, probing first before he pushes in two at once. The stretch burns slightly, but Tony loves it that way. Stephen doesn't waste anymore time than necessary, his fingers stretching and preparing Tony swiftly. Then Tony feels his hard erection pressed against his entrance, pushing into him slowly. Awfully slow. He wants to push back against Stephen, but Stephen probably knew, because he has one hand on Tony's hips, and the other on his back, holding him in place.

 

Once he is inside him he doesn't give Tony much time to adapt to the sensation, instead he immediately settles for a fast pace, pulling almost all the way out again before pushing all the way in. Before Tony knows it he is screaming Stephen's name. He only hears Stephen's moans and the sounds of skin slapping against skin. Every time Stephen's hips hit against his butt, it hurts. It hurts so good.

 

"More, Stephen," Tony begs. "Harder."

 

Stephen moans out his name, the hand on Tony's shoulder pushing him down into his mattress, revealing his butt even more, while his other hand moves between Tony's legs, starting to pull him off.

 

When Tony comes it's hot and messy, and for a moment he is almost blinded by the sensations flooding him. Stephen has an arm wrapped around his waist, keeping him up and fucking him until he comes too. Tony's body goes completely limb, his body still shaking from the aftermath of his orgasm.

 

Stephen pulls out of him carefully, dropping down next to him. He gives them a few moments to catch their breaths before he reaches out an arm, turning Tony to look at him and pull him into his arms.

 

"So good," Tony mumbles contently. "How was it for you?"

 

Stephen kisses him softly. "It hopefully didn't skip your attention how hot I was for you just now. You were perfect."

 

Tony smiles contently, snuggling against Stephen. "I want to sleep," he mutters hopefully.

 

"Not yet," Stephen urges softly. "First I need to clean us up and check on the welts on your butt. Some of them looked pretty angry."

 

"I knew you would say that," Tony complains.

 

Stephen moves slightly, kissing Tony's temples softly. "You rest for a moment, I will prepare the bath for us."

 

Tony nods tiredly, only somewhat registering how Stephen leaves and how there is the noise of water coming from the bathroom. Only when Stephen is back and helps him up he realizes how tired he is. His feet feel wobbly.

 

Stephen helps him settle in the bathtub before he hands Tony a glass with juice. Tony gulps it down in one go, he didn't even realize how thirsty he was. "Do you want something to eat?" Stephen asks.

 

Tony shakes his head, and instead reaches out his hand towards Stephen to make him settle down in the bathtub as well. Stephen smiles and follows his wish. It feels so good and warm to sit like that, Tony thinks, feeling Stephen's arms around his waist. His muscles are relaxing slightly, his body gets more tired but his mind clears up a lot. "This was great," Tony says. "Thanks for doing it, although I asked so spontaneously."

 

"It was my pleasure." Stephen grins. "And it was not all that spontaneous. I knew you were thinking about it and had some time to prepare myself as well."

 

"You wanted to spank me since a while already, right?" Tony smirks.

 

"What can I say?" Stephen chuckles. "You have a beautifully shaped behind."

 

Tony chuckles softly.

 

"How do you feel?" Stephen wants to know.

 

"A bit sore," Tony admits honestly.

 

"I am afraid, it will be worse tomorrow," Stephen states quietly.

 

Tony won't admit it to Stephen yet but the thought of carrying Stephen's marks on his skin and feel it every time he sits down does excite him. He almost wishes Stephen wouldn't put any cream on his welts, but of course he does.

 

"Tony," Stephen sighs when they are back in their bed – Stephen has changed their sheets and blankets already. "Some of these welts are already getting purple. Let me treat them."

 

"You don't need to do that."

 

"Yes I do, or you won't want to sit down all day tomorrow!"

 

"Fine," Tony gives in. Now that he has come down from his adrenaline rush again, he has to admit Stephen is right. And he doesn't want to spend three hours sitting at a meeting tomorrow and shifting around all the time because he can't fucking sit. He blushes a bit though at how insistent Stephen is to pamper him. It feels so good.

 

Stephen massages his skin gently, carefully rubbing lotion and oil on the bruised spots. The fact that his hands don't possess their full strength and that he doesn't have entire control over them makes his touches even more gentle and careful.

 

"Isn't it embarrassing?" Tony asks after a while.

 

Stephen bottles his creams and lotions up again and wraps Tony in a warm blanket before he slips under it as well. "What do you mean?"

 

"To like what we like" Tony shivers slightly.

 

"Are you feeling cold?" Stephen asks, sounding alarmed.

 

"I'm just coming down from the adrenaline," Tony explains, needless so, because Stephen knows.

 

"I am going to prepare some tea for you."

 

"No," Tony shakes his head. "I'm fine, just an additional blanket."

 

Stephen nods, pressing his lips against Tony's forehead before crawling out of their bed again and fetching a second blanket. It feels comfortably warm and Tony sighs happily.

 

"What we do in our bedroom is our private decision, and it's no one else's business," Stephen says all of a sudden. He smiles when Tony takes his hand, placing a kiss on his knuckles. "I for one enjoy it that I can share my preferences with you."

 

"Oh," Tony smirks. "I know you enjoy that."

 

Stephen raises his eyebrows and switches off the light. "Just go to sleep," he orders.

 

Tony chuckles slightly. "Don't worry," he says. "I enjoy it too."

 

He feels Stephen fingers in his hair, brushing it softly. "Two of a kind," he says all of a sudden.

 

Tony can clearly hear the smile in his voice. He smiles as well. "Yeah, we were lucky."

**Author's Note:**

> For Stephen and Tony this is only their first try with a new kink. I bet the next time it would get even more intense... :D
> 
> I think this is the first time I wrote an actual explicit fic for Marvel fandom. XD I hope you like it!  
> I feel like I should be more embarrassed than I am for writing and posting this. XD
> 
>  
> 
> I would love to hear your thoughts ♥ Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
